caffeine and nicotine
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Ketika uap kopi dan asap rokok membaur di udara... HSAU. R&R?


**caffeine and nicotine**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

(JeanErenLevi, friendship/drama/hurt/comfort/romance, T, AU)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Awalnya dari sebuah ledekan.

"Kalau nggak minum kopi itu nggak laki, tahu!" ujar Jean Kirscthein, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya semasa kecil, menyeruput _long black coffee_-nya sambil memamerkan otot bisepnya seperti iklan televisi. Eren hanya mendecih, bukan hanya karena aksi pemuda berwajah kuda itu yang sangat pasaran, tapi karena ia tahu kalau Eren tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Salahkan memori masa kecilnya yang membuat ia trauma dengan minuman berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Jean nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, ayolah, Eren!" Jean semakin bersemangat menggoda kawan karibnya ini. "Kopi itu enak, lho! Sekali kau mencobanya –"

"Tidak," potong Eren tegas. "Aku tidak akan pernah memasukkan cairan berkafein itu ke dalam perutku –"

"Meskipun itu adalah coklat kesukaanmu?" tebak Jean lagi. "Eren, kau tidak bodoh untuk bisa membedakan mana minuman yang mengandung kafein dan mana yang tidak. Kalau coklat tak bergula, masihkah kau mau meminumnya? Kalau teh disajikan tawar seperti _ocha_ di Jepang sana, masihkah kau setia meminumnya sebagai ganti kopi yang sedang kusodorkan sekarang?"

Mati kutu. Eren benar-benar lupa kalau selama ini minuman favoritnya juga mengandung kafein, meskipun rasanya tidak sepahit kopi, apalagi kopi hitam yang sudah habis separuh di depan Jean sekarang.

"Lagipula salahmu juga, sih, mau-mau saja saat ditawari kopi hitam padahal lidahmu masih perawan waktu itu. Jelas saja kau trauma. Tapi percayalah padaku, ini tidak akan terasa kopi sama sekali," tawar Jean sekali lagi. Eren masih menggeleng.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Jean, kau tidak tahu bagaimana trauma itu menyiksaku hanya dengan mencium baunya saja!"

Satu kalimat defensif bernada tinggi akhirnya membuat Jean terbungkam juga. Eren yang merasa bersalah mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Mendadak pusaran mini di dalam cangkir yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terasa lebih menarik daripada menatap mata pemuda yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, apalagi dengan gelas tinggi berisi 'entah-apa-itu-namanya' yang berdiri kuyu di tengah-tengah mereka. Titik-titik air yang merembeti dinding gelas itu semakin membesar, seiring dengan es di dalam yang semakin mencair.

Terdengar suara denting cangkir yang berbenturan dengan meja setelah isinya dihapuskan dengan sekali teguk, dan suara decitan kursi yang digeser dengan paksa. Eren tak sempat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya –lagipula dagunya ditarik begitu saja untuk disentuhkan dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk.

"Hmpph!"

Kelereng zamrud itu membundar sempurna, bahkan nyaris juling ketika bibirnya dipaksa untuk membuka oleh Jean dengan gigitan dan hisapan –samar-samar ia bisa merasakan bau kopi yang sangat dibencinya itu menempel di bibirnya. Nuraninya sudah berteriak-teriak di dalam kepalanya untuk menghindari bibir berkafein itu jauh-jauh, namun nalurinya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir itu membuka, mempersilakan Jean untuk memasukkan likuid asing ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Tentu saja setelah lidah itu mengaduk-aduk isi mulutnya terlebih dahulu, mengabsen barisan gigi dan menggoda lidah Eren untuk bermain dengannya.

Rasa mual mendadak terbit dari sudut kiri perutnya begitu Eren benar-benar bisa merasakan apa rasa sesungguhnya dari cairan yang telah dibagi Jean.

Begitulah risikonya menderita trauma, apalagi yang tingkat menengah seperti Eren Jeager. Tubuhnya secara otomatis menolak apapun yang mengandung kopi, sekecil apapun itu, dan pasti akan keluar begitu saja jika dipaksakan. Pernah Christa Lenz, teman sekelasnya saat berulangtahun membagikan brownies tiramisu ke semua anak. Eren yang paling doyan dengan cake, apalagi gratis, langsung melahapnya bulat-bulat tanpa tahu kalau salah satu bahan dalam cake tersebut adalah kopi. Langsung saja ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya di wastafel, meskipun mau tak mau ia harus menanggung perasaan tak enak begitu Christa menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sampai jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Cukup hari itu saja Eren mengkonsumsi kafein kalau tidak mau tubuhnya tersiksa.

Padahal tiramisu yang dimakannya waktu itu tergolong enak –tentu saja, Christa kan, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan ulangtahunnya yang ke tujuh belas hanya untuk membeli cake murahan!

Namun hal itu tetap tak bisa menggoyahkan pemikiran Eren. Sekali kafein tetap kafein, dan ia tetap membencinya sebagaimana tubuhnya berkata demikian.

Lebih-lebih lagi, ia membenci Jean yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Di depan umum, pula! Mungkin kalau pandangannya tidak dihalangi oleh wajah kuda itu, Eren bisa melihat bagaimana para pengunjung akan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, bahkan mungkin ada juga yang jijik dan menghindari mereka berdua sejauh mungkin. Tapi tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, bahkan lidahnya kini mulai terbiasa dengan kopi yang kini menggenang di rongga mulutnya. Saliva miliknya dan milik Jean bercampur di cairan hitam itu, dan Eren juga bisa merasakan samar-samar es krim, coklat, _whip cream_, dan... serpihan biskuit coklat?

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia minum?

Jean menarik dirinya sendiri, lalu menghapus jejak saliva dengan punggung tangannya. "Bagaimana, enak kan?"

"Tadi... itu... apa...?" Eren bahkan tak sanggup berkata lancar setelah insiden itu. Ia bahkan masih bisa mencecap kafein yang tertinggal di lidah dan kerongkongannya, bersamaan dengan rasa manis yang tercampur menjadi satu di sana.

"Makanya, jangan asal nolak dulu. Itu kan C&C yang kupesan spesial untukmu, tapi karena kau tidak mau meminumnya padahal sudah kuletakkan di depan matamu, aku harus memaksamu karena rasanya akan berubah kalau tidak dingin itu." Senyum kudanya keluar.

"C&C?"

"Cookies and Cream, minuman paling populer di kafe ini. Digemari bagi semua orang, bahkan yang bukan penikmat kopi sekalipun. Berthold yang merekomendasikan tempat ini, karena C&C sangat cocok bagi _caffeine newbie_ sepertimu. Bagaimana, kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bau kopinya sama sekali, kan?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Eren menampar wajah kuda yang ada di hadapannya itu karena sudah mempermalukannya di depan umum tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, tapi penjelasannya yang terakhir justru melelehkan hati. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Jean juga memilih tempat di sudut, tertutup oleh tanaman hias di belakang punggungnya sehingga hanya segelintir orang yang bisa melihat mereka berdua. O-oh, pemuda bermata hijau ini bisa merasakan konspirasi disini...

"...Sialan kau, Jean."

Eren pernah membaca kalau kafein bisa menyebabkan serentetan efek buruk ke tubuh manusia, salah satunya adalah kerja jantung yang memompa darah lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ditinggalkannya pemuda berwajah kuda itu tanpa menoleh sama sekali, sembari berusaha menenangkan debaran di dalam dada. Ini pasti gara-gara kopi yang baru saja kutelan, ulang Eren dalam hati, berharap kalimat yang terus diulang-ulang itu bisa mencuci otaknya dari bayangan Jean yang tersenyum barusan.

"O-oi! Eren!"

* * *

Tak ada yang tahu kemana takdir akan melangkah.

Eren hanya termangu saat melihat papan nama berhiaskan neon itu di atas kepalanya, merutuki diri sendiri mengapa bisa berjalan sampai kemari. Padahal sepulang sekolah rencananya ia akan langsung pulang dan merapatkan selimutnya, mengingat suhu yang belakangan ini tidak bersahabat. Namun pikirannya saat itu sedang melayang-layang di udara, membuat langkah kakinya tidak menuju ke arah yang semestinya, rela berdesak-desakan di trotoar bersama pengguna jalan yang kedinginan sementara tatapan matanya kosong. Eren baru sadar ketika sepasang tungkainya berhenti begitu saja, memperlihatkan pemiliknya sebuah kafe yang familiar. Antara ragu-ragu mau masuk apa langsung pulang saja, pemuda berambut coklat kayu itu memberengut kesal.

Lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi, bersamaan dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka.

Setidaknya di dalam lebih hangat, pikir Eren waktu itu sambil melonggarkan syal kotak-kotaknya, lalu mencari tempat yang kosong. Salju yang menempel di solnya lagsung mencair dan menciptakan jejak-jejak samar di lantai kayu itu saat Eren melangkah, membenarkan fakta kalau kafe penuh kenangan ini jauh lebih hangat daripada di luar. Apalagi dengan senyum manis milik seorang pelayan berkuncir satu di puncak kepala sambil membawa daftar menu dan notes yang menghampirinya setelah pemuda berambut coklat itu menemukan tempat yang cocok, semakin menambah keyakinan Eren kalau tindakannya kali ini tak salah.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?"

Tadinya Eren mau langsung mengucapkan teh hangat atau coklat hangat, apapun yang bisa menaikkan temperatur tubuhnya saat ini ketika tangannya iseng membolak-balik daftar menu. Baru halaman pertama saja, mata hijaunya sudah disuguhi foto yang familiar –sebuah gelas tinggi berisi cairan coklat dan sesendok eskrim vanilla, jangan lupa dengan ceri merah sebagai penghias –memenuhi seperlima halaman tersebut.

"Ini apa?" tanya Eren sambil menunjuk gambar tersebut.

"Ini C&C, minuman yang paling direkomendasikan di kafe Troust ini. Campuran antara _cappucino_, coklat, susu, eskrim, potongan oreo, dan _whip cream_. Kebetulan juga ada diskon dua puluh lima persen setiap weekdays, dari jam dua belas tadi sampai jam enam nanti. Jadi... bagaimana? Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut sambil bersiaga dengan catatannya. Diliriknya _nametag_ yang dipeniti di depan dada sang pelayan, Sasha Braus. Eren nyengir.

"Baiklah, C&Cnya satu."

Braus mencatat pesanan Eren itu, dan pergi setelah memastikan kalau hanya itu yang Eren pesan. Tidak, ia hanya tergoda dengan diskon, dompetnya saat ini sedang dalam kondisi kritis, dan mungkin saja tubuhnya bisa menahan kafein kali ini. Toh dulu juga pernah dibuktikan, kan?

Oh, sial. Eren jadi teringat lagi dengan Jean sialan itu padahal ia sudah mati-matian melupakannya sejak masuk ke dalam kafe ini. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, sahabatnya (masihkah ia berani menyebutnya sebagai sahabat setelah kejadian itu?) yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kopi dan kafe ini, meskipun drama itu membuat jarak diantara dirinya dengan Jean. Entah kenapa, efek kopi di dalam tubuhnya masih belum memudar, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Jean, dan itu menyiksanya. Eren tak bisa lagi berbincang dengan Jean lebih bebas seperti biasanya, tak bisa lagi nongkrong dengan teman sekelasnya karena ia tahu Jean ada disana, bahkan suasana selalu terasa canggung setiap mereka tak sengaja harus berinteraksi. Memorinya seakan terkontaminasi dengan ciuman itu, bahkan Eren tidak berani berspekulasi apakah Jean sungguh-sungguh melakukannya atau atas dasar iseng belaka. Bahkan mata hijaunya selalu fokus ke bibir Jean dulu setiap kali mereka bertemu, padahal Eren sama sekali tak bermaksud demikian.

Sial.

Segelas minuman yang dimaksud datang ketika Eren sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan diseruputnya minuman dingin itu, tak peduli cuaca yang sedang menggigit hari ini, tak peduli dengan rasa kafein yang dibenci menyebar di dalam mulutnya. Fokusnya kali ini adalah menghilangkan rasa 'Jean' di dalam minuman yang kini dikecap. Sayangnya, hingga minuman itu habis separuh, memori Eren semakin parah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan saliva yang bukan miliknya menggantung di sudut bibir, sementara rasa mual yang sempat melanda itu lama-lama menghilang.

Eren membenamkan wajahnya sendiri, tercabik antara keinginan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ke Jean karena sudah menyembuhkan traumanya atau tetap menjauhinya seperti biasa. Sementara minuman yang kini mulai terasa nikmat di lidahnya, ia jusrtu dilanda perasaan bersalah terhadap sahabatnya itu. Ah, Eren memang polos, menganggap Jean memang sungguh-sungguh ingin menyembuhkan traumanya meski dengan cara yang ambigu. Baru saja ia ingin menghabiskan sisa C&C yang tertinggal di dasar gelas, sebuah suara berat mampir di kupingnya, bersamaan dengan asap rokok yang menguar.

"Bocah."

"S-Sir Rivaille!" Eren terlonjak dari kursinya. Wajah _grumpy_ gurunya yang tersohor di sekolahnya itu jelas bukan pemandangan yang enak dilihat di kafe ini, apalagi hubungannya dengan Rivaille tidak begitu baik. Lagipula, siapa murid yang cukup bernyali untuk berhubungan baik dengan guru saraf tegang satu ini? Bahkan para staf sekolah juga cukup segan dengan Rivaille, kecuali pimpinannya sendiri dan penjaga ruang kesehatan yang sedikit miring pikirannya. Sikap siaga dan waspada yang biasa dipraktekkan di sekolah kini diulang kembali, untuk menjaga citra sekaligus nilainya tentu saja.

"Apa yang sedang kauminum, hmm?"

Rivaille mendekatkan wajah datarnya itu ke gelas yang nyaris kosong, mencari aroma yang sempat tertinggal. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Eren bisa mencium bau nikotin yang berasal dari bibir gelapnya, pertanda guru kimianya itu perokok kelas berat.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang lagi.

Kenapa pengaruh kopinya baru terasa sekarang? rutuk Eren pada tubuhnya sendiri yang bereaksi demikian. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar gurunya tak mendengar detak jantungnya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menunduk, berharap Rivaille segera pergi dan tidak mencampuri urusannya lagi Sudah cukup pikirannya kali ini dipenuhi dengan Jean dan 'usaha'nya dalam meminumkan kopi ke dirinya, ia tak perlu ada pria lain yang mendistraksi.

Asap putih melayang di udara, bersamaan dengan kursi yang ditarik ke belakang.

"Kau sendirian, kan, bocah?" tanya Rivaille santai sementara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mencapit batang putih itu, membiarkan asap menyembur dari mulutnya. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi Eren berusaha diri untuk tidak terbatuk-batuk ketika asap penuh nikotin itu mampir di wajahnya. Pemuda bermata hijau itu meringis, maksudnya tersenyum sopan tapi wajahnya mencong-mencong demi mendapatkan udara segar.

"I-iya, Sir, ehehehe." Bahkan tertawanya jadi lebih garing dari biasanya. Jujur baru pertama kali ini Eren nongkrong dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dari dirinya, jadi ia tak tahu mesti berkata apa. Menanyakan soal-soal Kimia? Jelas ia tak mau masuk ke dalam lubang kuburnya sendiri, mengingat pelajaran itu adalah kelemahannya. Menggosipkan jenis kelamin Hanji Zoe, dokter sekolah sekaligus penjaga ruang kesehatan yang berani menempel Rivaille kemana-mana? Bisa-bisa ia pulang tanpa kepala.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Lagu-lagu pop mengalun pelan di kafe tersebut sementara dua orang pria duduk berhadapan tanpa bersuara. Dilihatnya Rivaille masih sibuk memandang sekeliling tanpa memperhatikannya sama sekali, jadi buat apa ia disini? Toh bau rokoknya juga membuat Eren tak tahan lagi, minumannya juga suah habis, sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat minta izin ke gurunya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum –

"Tunggu."

Satu titah, dan Eren langsung terpaku di kursinya dengan posisi mengambil ransel yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Kaukira untuk apa aku duduk disini, bocah?" kata Rivaille dingin. Hell, bahkan ia tak menatap Eren sama sekali! Disemburnya asap putih itu ke udara sembari tangan kanannya mencekal pemuda berambut coklat itu, sehingga posisi Eren benar-benar terjebak. Terpaksa ia kembali ke posisinya semula, menatap Rivaille dengan bosan.

"Apa... saya... tak boleh pulang, Sir?" tanya Eren hati-hati, sekalgus bodoh kalau boleh ditambahkan.

"Tunggu."

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Eren menuntut. Hampir saja Rivaille ingin menghantamkan gelas kaca itu ke kepalanya kalau tidak ingat dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sampai rokoknya habis."

Eren melirik batang putih yang bertengger di bibir kelam itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan abunya akan berjatuhan di asbak yang telah disediakan. Eren nyaris tersenyum lebar ketika gurunya kini memperlihatkan sepak rokok dari saku kemejanya, isinya nyaris tiga perempat.

"S-Sir Rivaille akan menghabiskan semuanya? Sekarang juga?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Rivaille balik, tak acuh dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tercetak di wajah Eren, berkebalikan sekali dengan batinnya yang tertawa habis-habisan. Separah apapun candunya dengan rokok, tak mungkin ia sanggup menghabiskan satu pak sekaligus hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Murid di hadapannya ini sangat mudah dibohongi rupanya.

"Ta-tapi, Sir, bukannya saya ingin menasihati, tapi –"

"Tapi apa?" Sekarang Rivaille benar-benar menatap iris zamrud itu dalam-dalam, membuat Eren gugup seketika. Tidak ada asap rokok yang menguar, lagipula batang terakhirnya sudah dijejalkan di asbak, pertanda pria itu benar-benar serius sekarang. Jantung Eren kembali menggila ketika wajah _grumpy_ itu semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jean dulu.

"!"

Masih dengan bibir yang dilumatnya dengan kasar, Eren tak habis berpikir. Apa yang menyebabkan dirinya mau-mau saja dicium oleh dua pria yang berbeda dan dengan bau yang berbeda pula? Kali ini keberaniannya mengambil alih, refleks didorongnya bahu Rivaille sebelum gurunya itu bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Pria berambut hitam itu sempat menyeka bibirnya sejenak sebelum ia menatap Eren dengan versi yang paling horor.

"Kau berani menantangku, Bocah?"

Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum ia sempat melihat sesosok bayangan yang dikenal dari kejauhan menatap sinis dirinya. Tunggu, wajah kuda itu sepertinya familiar...

Sial. Dobel sial. Tripel sial.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung menyambar tasnya setelah meninggalkan uang pas di atas meja, tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille selanjutnya.

* * *

"Nggh..."

Eren menggeliat di ranjang, manik zamrudnya melirik jam dinding sekilas. Sudah jam enam pagi dan ia harus berkemas, namun kejadian kemarin menundanya untuk melakukan hal itu segera. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintunya, dan pemuda berambut coklat itu tahu kalau suara itu adalah pertanda baginya untuk segera meloncat dari tempat tidur dan terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi kalau tidak ingin disemprot oleh ibunya. Untung saja ia masuk disaat yang sangat tepat, nyaris bersamaan malah ketika kamar mandi tertutup da pintu kamarnya terbuka. Eren mendesah napas lega sambil mengguyur kepalanya sendiri di bawah shower, ia butuh pikiran yang segar saat ini. Digosoknya bibir itu kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan bau imajiner apapun yang mungkin tertinggal disana. Ia tak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini, terutama oleh tersangka utama. Sudah cukup ia diperlakukan sedemikian hina, apalagi oleh dua orang yang segender dengannya. Eren butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Keran dimatikan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seperempat jam untuk ganti baju dan menyambar apapun di meja makan, Eren berangkat begitu saja karena kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi duluan, tentu saja setelah menyiapkan sarapan. Meskipun saat ini ia mengenakan seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan blazer dan syal kotak-kotaknya, namun tujuannya sekarang bukanlah gedung untuk menuntut pendidikan itu. Diantara lalu-lalang pejalan kaki yang menuju stasiun bawah tanah, Eren terseret tak tentu arah. Dirapatkannya blazer hitam itu dan menurunkan sedikit syalnya, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai pelajar yang ketahuan bolos. Asal-asalan ia masuk ke kereta jurusan mana saja yang sedang melintas waktu itu, dan turun di stasiun terdekat. Jam-jam seperti ini masih ramai oleh para pekerja yang akan berangkat ke kantor, sehingga Eren berusaha membaur diri agar tak kelihatan lebih muda. Setelah keluar dari stasiun, ia kembali berjalan sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan, berharap ada kafe atau apapun yang bisa ia duduki sebelum ia menyadari kalau tempat-tempat yang dimaksud pasti masih tutup. Eren menghela napas kecewa, tapi mata hijaunya berbinar begitu ia menemukan taman dan minimarket di seberang jalan. Dengan langkah cepat, ia memasuki supermarket tersebut dan menyambar minuman apapun yang berada di rak, lalu meletakannya begitu saja di meja kasir.

"_Cappucino_-nya satu setengah dollar, Sir," ujar kasir sambil mengarahkan barcode yang tercetak di kotak karton itu, membuat Eren terbelalak. Sejak kapan dirinya membeli kopi?

"Err... tidak bisa ditukar, ya?" tanya Eren berusaha berkompromi. Sang kasir berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi datar, lalu memasukkan struk yang baru saja menjulur dari mesin dan kopinya ke dalam kantung. Eren mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan pasrah, dan membayarnominal yang telah ditentukan. Sambil berjalan ke arah ayunan dengan langkah gontai, Eren menusuk lubang kotak itu dengan sedotan yang menempel, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. Masih pahit, memang, namun setidaknya lambungnya tidak bereaksi seperti dulu. Sambil melihat sekeliling yang sepi –wajar, mengingat sekarang jam kerja dan takkan ada yang mau berkeliaran di luar dengan suhu menggigit –Eren kembali meneruskan minumnya sambil berayun-ayun. Tanpa terasa, kotak kardus yang digenggamnya semakin menciut, bersamaan dengan suara nyarng yang ditimbulkan oleh sedotannya.

Untuk pertama kali, seorang Eren Jaeger bisa menghabiskan sekotak kopi tanpa merasa mual sama sekali. Bahkan lidahnya kini sudah berdamai dengan rasa kafein yang ada, dan menambahkannya sebagai rasa baru yang lumayan adiktif. Baru saja ia berdiri untuk membuang kotak kosong itu ke tempat sampah, seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang berjalan ke arahnya.

Tubuh Eren menegang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Jean, tangannya membawa kantung plastik yang berasal dari minimarket tadi, sementara Eren masih mematung.

"K-kau sendiri, mengapa ada disini?" tanya Eren balik, mendadak ia jadi sangat gugup ketika Jean duduk di ayunan sebelah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak lebih kencang, dan Eren menyalahkan kotak bekas kopi yang belum sempat ia buang. Iris abu-abu Jean melirik ke sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau... kau minum _cappucino,_ Eren?" tanya Jean memastikan.

"Be-berisik!"

Kotak karton itu melayang di udara dengan arah yang membelakangi mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya tergeletak di tanah. Jean menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari ayunan dan membuang kotak karton itu ke tempatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak alergi kafein lagi sekarang, jangan malu-malu, apalagi membuang sampah sembarangan." Senyum kuda itu kembali keluar. "Aku bisa membawamu ke kafe yang pantas daripada kedinginan di tempat ini."

"Hmph, tidak sudi." Eren membuang muka, padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah ia tidak mau wajah merahnya dilihat oleh kawannya sendiri. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Jean tidak marah padanya sejak kejadian itu, tapi mengapa ia yang selalu menghindar?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tetap disini," sahut Jean santai, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan kotak dengan logo dan warna yang tak asing. Eren kembali membelalak ketika dilihatnya sahabatnya itu mengepulkan asap rokok dengan lihai! Padahal seumur-umur ia tak pernah meliat Jean merokok! Eren semakin melebarkan jarak diantara dirinya dengan Jean ketika pemuda itu bertanya heran,

"Ada apa denganmu, Eren?"

"Ke-kenapa kau merokok, Jean?" Pertanyaan standar, tapi akhirnya terlontar juga dari mulut Eren yang polos.

"Lho, baru tahu? Padahal sudah lumayan lama aku melakukannya lho, hehe." Asap putih menguar dari sela-sela giginya saat Jean nyengir dengan sedikit gugup, ujung rokoknya diarahkan ke bawah agar abunya berguguran di atas tanah.

"Tapi... aku baru sekarang ini melihatmu merokok," kata Eren semakin canggung, entah apa ia yang semakin menjaga jarak dari Jean sampai-sampai kawannya itu merokok tanpa sepengetahuannya, atau ada sebab lain, yang jelas kini pandangannya mengarah ke gundukan tanah yang menjadi asbak dadakan. Ngomong-ngomong soal rokok, ia baru saja teringat dengan seseoran yang biasa tampil di depan umum dengan batang butih yang khas bertengger di sudut bibirnya, mungkinkah?

"Hei, Eren, kau kenapa bolos?" tanya Jean asal-asalan, tak melihat situasi dirinya sekarang. Indra pengelihatannya kini difokuskan ke Eren yang sedang tertunduk, penasaran dengan ekspresi apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu, berharap pertanyaannya tadi dapat menggugah Eren bahkan untuk sekejap saja.

"Maafkan aku, Jean."

Suatu jawaban yang super tdak nyambung membuat Jean melongo. "Buat apa?"

"Atas kejadian waktu... itu." Eren bahkan terlalu malu untuk memberi detail lebih lanjut di kalimatnya. Sedetik kemudian, tawa terbahak-bahak terlontar di udara.

"Ya ampuuun... jadi itukah yang kaupikirkan selama ini?" Jean kini menginjak rokok terakhirnya sambil berdiri dari ayunan, membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi daripada Eren yang masih berayun-ayun dengan wajah bersalah. Ditepuknya bahu pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku merokok bukan karena siapa-siapa... lagipula, kita teman, kan?"

Eren mendongak, kali ini ia baru benar-benar berani menatap langsung mata abu-abu itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, meski sedikit pahit.

"Iya, kita teman."

"Hei, yang semangat dong mengucapkannya!" seru Jean sambil mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Eren ke belakang, membuat penumpangnya nyaris terjungkal kalau ia tak memiliki refleks yang bagus.

"Sial! Lagipula kalau kau mengaku temanku, harusnya kau tidak merokok didepanku yang alergi nikotin ini!" seru Eren sambil berusaha menghentikan pergerakan ayunan itu, sikapnya benar-benar lepas sekarang, seakan bebannya sudah meloncat jauh melalui ayunan tadi.

"Apa sih yang nggak alergi buat kamu?" balas Jean sambil tertawa. "Masih untung aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk membuatmu tidak alergi nikotin lagi!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan, tanpa henti, seperti kawan yang seharusnya. Membiarkan pendapat itu tak dibantah, namun juga tak diiyakan, mereka berdua sama-sama menertawai kebodohan masing-masing. Setelah puas bermain, Eren akhirnya bangkit dari ayunan, mengulurkan tangan.

"Jangan pernah merokok lagi, oke? Aku janji akan menemanimu minum kopi di kafe itu kalau kau melakukannya."

Sebagai jawaban, tangan kekar itu membalas jabatannya, dan mereka berdua berjalan pulang tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Masihkah mereka masih mengganggap satu sama lain sebagai sahabat?

* * *

**Epilog**

"Jaegar, Kirschtein, kemari."

Kedua punggung murid SMA itu menegang ketika nama mereka dipanggil dengan suara datar dan tak bersahabat. Guru Kimia itu masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan _grumpy_ face-nya yang khas, menunggu kedua muridnya maju ke depan.

"Setelah selesai sekolah, datanglah ke ruanganku. Sekarang kembalilah duduk."

Jean dan Eren langsung mengambil langkah seribu, berpandangan sambil mengira-ngira hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Rivaille untuk mereka berdua karena bolos kemarin.

Apa alasan mereka dihukum hanya karena bolos saja?

Hanya Rivaille yang tahu.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Berasa shoujo manga abis yak. Si Eren juga kayak cewek banget, mau-mau aja diapa-apain sama mereka :"3 bodo ah, saya cuma seneng sama judulnya aja. Entah endingnya jadi JeanEren padahal OTP saya RiRen, saya juga ga ngerti. Abis saya ga rela kalo Eren disundut rokok :")) lagian itu kejadian nyata lho. Saya dulu alergi kopi, kejadiannya juga sama kayak Eren (minus kissunya lah) tapi paling enggak sekarang saya udah bisa minim mocca/cappu/latte, asal bukan yang black aja. Padahal dulu saya kalo ada bau kopi aja langsung emoh lho, ehe. Btw sekarang kebiasaan saya kalo nulis berubah juga, dulu dalam waktu sejam/2jam harus udah jadi fanfic meskipun pendek (dan bikin saya benci setengah mati soalnya jadi kurang greget, tapi keuntungannya pace-nya nggak berubah dan idenya nggak melebar kemana-mana). Sekarang kalo nulis fic, meskipun oneshot, sering ditinggal-tinggal bahkan sampe 3 mingguan baru kelar. Emang enak sih, bisa lebih detil & feelnya juga dapet, tapi kadang-kadang pacenya suka berubah, tapi setidaknya wordsnya tambah panjang lol.

Padahal fic ini harusnya pendek /plok

Review?


End file.
